The game of hit has been publicly played, both as a form of play and as part of a sport such as tennis and badminton, etc. As is well known, these games are played by tossing an object such as a ball or shuttle cock between two or more players with the aid of racket; and the players take pleasure simply by hitting a ball or shuttle cock.
On the other hand, the game of catch has also been played since antiquity, as part of a sport such as base ball; and, in more recent times, such enjoyable playing device as catch ball employing commonly known as Velcro ("Velcro" is a registered trademark of the Velcro Manufacturing Company) were developed to satisfy young children's desire for easy catch upon contact [see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,345; 3,999,748; and 4,995,617].
However, these prior art articles for sport or play no longer satisfy the player's desire for more dynamic game, because of their tedious and monotonous playing mechanism; and have also been proven to be very boring, because they play a role only as either hitting or catching device.
Therefore, needs have continued to exist for the development of a more enjoyable playing article to satisfy both catch and hit functions, while preserving the merits of prior art articles.